


it'll all be over soon

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Discovery, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's not stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it'll all be over soon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 3 over at beacon_hills on LJ.

Jackson leaving was the final straw. Danny always knew something was up with his friends; something was off with the whole town, really. Lydia's accident at the winter formal, Allison's aunt's sudden death, his own time in the hospital after the scene at the club, Jackson being held hostage by Stiles and Scott, the murder at the rave, Stiles' cousin Miguel who looked suspiciously like the photo of murder suspect Derek Hale he'd come across ~~while hacking around some private Beacon Hills PD files~~ accidentally-- all of it added up to something Danny didn't understand.

But Jackson leaving--that was bullshit. He’d been acting so weird the last few months of school. Absent some days, irrational and distant others and plain freaky the rest of the time. A couple times Danny wanted to ask, wanted to mention that Jackson’s eyes seemed to be a freaky colour in certain lights, wanted to _know_ but he couldn’t. He wasn't ready.

_"My parents are sending me to school in New York."_

_"But why? You're doing okay in school, right man?"_

_"It was my choice."_

_"But--"_

_"I gotta go, Danny."_

Lydia was a mess. A beautiful mess, but a mess nonetheless. Scott was distant and determined, driven by something Danny couldn't see. Allison kept to herself and sat through her classes with her mouth drawn in a hard line and she was tense like she'd break if you breathed on her.

Danny stood on the doorstep of the only person he thought would have answers. He could hear the bell ring inside, then footsteps clomping down the stairs before the door swung open.

"If I tell you you’re attractive to guys will you tell me what the hell is going on?"

Stiles' mouth dropped open. "Huh."


End file.
